La reina de corazones
by Mezha Peppers18
Summary: Desde siempre he creído que las almas gemelas no existen, que un rompecabezas no se puede formas con pezas iguales. Siempre he creido en los polos opuestos.. Ella heroína y el ladrón.


Capítulo 1

La Princesa y el Ladrón

Este es mi segundo Fan Fin espero sea de tu agrado y me compartas sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas; francamente adoro la crítica, es la única manera de ser mejor.

Aunque es una historia que tengo terminada, si me lo pides puedo ir modificado algunas partes de la historia, ya que mi intención es que sea de tú agrado. Advierto que esto es algo así como secuela de Evolución, por ende, tal vez no vaya acorde con Comic u otras versiones X MEN, aunque trataré de no violar personalidades de los personajes y mantener la esencia de cada uno. Pero basta ya de decir tanta tontería y empecemos.

 **Explicación:**

" " Pensamiento

-Diálogo

Las letras en Mayúsculas son los lugares donde se va desarrollando la historia.

Esto sucede tres meses después de la derrota de apocalipsis

 **NEW ORLEANS**

Remy LeBeau se encontraba en la azotea mirando las estrellas, pensando en quién sabe qué cosas, que desde hace un tiempo lo atormentaban. Desde que había rescatado a su Padre y regresado a Nueva Orleans no había vuelto a ser el mismo y trataba de sabes por qué, sin tener éxito. Su vida se empezaba a sentir vacía, monótona. Todas las noches se subía al mismo sitio a contemplar las estrellas como esperando que ellas tuvieran las respuestas que buscaba.

Pese a ser el mejor ladrón del gremio, su actitud comenzaba a irritar a los ladrones, cosa que desde luego le tenían sin cuidado. Una de tantas noches, su padre, ya bastante preocupado subió a hablar con él de hombre a hombre.

-Remy, yo haré guardia-ordenó el padre-Mañana irás con el grupo a asaltar un tren. Baja a descansar un poco.

-No Puedo dormir y además, Shanuk, no tengo ánimos para trabajar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Otra vez con lo mismo?!

-Te sugiero que no me grites y me dejes sólo-Dijo mientras vertía energía en una antena parabólica.

Shanuk lo dejo sólo, un tanto cabreado, puesto que sabía que Remy no jugaba, no era, por decirlo de alguna manera, la clase de sujeto que tienen lealtad y respeto por sus superiores. De hecho, no era su poder mutante lo que lo había convertido en el mejor ladrón, era el no tener moral, sentimientos, el estar dispuesto a traicionar a quien sea cuando le fuera conveniente y, principalmente, el no tener ningún aprecio a su vida.

 **CLOACA (BAR DE LADRONES Y ASESINOS)**

Una señorita muy hermosa, de cabello rubio y de una clase que desentonaba totalmente con aquél sórdido bar, se acercó a la barra pidiendo un Wiski al barman. Todos estaban expectantes a los movimientos de la mujer, tanto que una mosca no se le hubiera parado sin que todos los presentes se dieran cuenta.

-¡Oigan, Malditos Gusanos!-Grito la srita-¡¿quién de ustedes es Remy LeBeau?!

No hubo respuesta. En la cara de los presentes se veía un profundo estupor. La mujer miro de ala a ala esperando a que alguien se levantara, pero nada; finalmente, un hombre qué sabe Dios en qué momento llego a la barra, tocó su mano al tiempo que le esbozó una sonrisita.

-No se imagina el asco que me da que me haya tocado-dijo la mujer altanera al grotesco hombre.

El hombre era muy orgulloso como para sentirse ofendido por las palabras de una niña mimada.

-Preguntar por Gambito es casi nombrar al diablo.

-No me diga que es Usted-dijo en tono burlón.

-El lleva meses sin venir aquí, pero por una buena cantidad yo puedo traerlo. Me llamo Emil, soy su primo.

El repudio de la mujer se había vuelto interés.

-Esto es algo urgente como importante. Recibirás toda mi gratitud, si puedes traerlo mañana

-No seas engreída, querida, tu gratitud me vale un ápice. Además, él está muy lejos de aquí. Podría traerlo en tres días a esta misma hora.

-Tenemos un trato.

-Eh espere, Remy no vendrá si no le muestro algo de luz

-200,000.00,si lo hace y 300,000 si se sorprende con su rapidez.

Cerrado el trato el ladrón no espero a que amaneciera y en ese mismo instante tomó un tren hacia Luciana.

NEW ORLEANS

Gambito se encontraba de nuevo en la misma azotea contemplando las estrellas . Con el reflejo de la luz de la luna en su cara, sus ojos color rojo lo hacían lucir como un demonio; allí estaba expectante, sin moverse como una gárgola adornando un edificio. De pronto, presintió que un invasor irrumpía en la propiedad, no porque tuviera poderes psíquicos, era por su intuición de ladrón que le avisaba que había peligro; ésa que era la culpable de que siguiera vivo todos estos años. Sin embargo vio que era un solo hombre y decidió dejárselos a sus compañeros.

Apenas se había acercado a aquél agujero que decían que era casa, el invasor se vio sorprendido por dos escopetas y tres revolver apuntándole, pero lejos de inmutarse…

-Es el colmo de la descortesía, ¿así reciben al gran Emil Lapin?

Todos los que amenazaban bajaron las armas. Shanuk se acercó con a su sobrino.

-Maldito perro, creí haberte dicho que no volvieras nunca a este lugar, aquí no eres bien recibido.

-No creas que me siento a gusto regresando a este agujero, estoy aquí por negocios. Se trata de 300,000.00 que pueden ser nuestros, si me dejas llevarme a Remy a la Cloaca.

-Olvídalo, lárgate de aquí.

-¿No me has escuchado? Es un trabajo importante, seguro que si negocia Remy puede sacarle más.

El padre regreso a ver a la azotea buscando al chico, pero éste ya no estaba allí. Por supuesto que le interesaba la plata, la cosa es qué.

-Hay una mujer en esa ciudad, de esas que tanto le gustan a Gambito.

-En esta ciudad hay mil, ¿eso qué más da?

-Esta es diferente, Remy ni siquiera puede tocarla sin poner en riesgo su vida y aun así no hace más que pensar en ella todo el día, él realmente la quiere. Si está allá de seguro irá a verla y no quiero correr el riesgo de perderlo, ya que él es la única razón por la que los Boudreaux no nos atacan.

-Pero, tio…

-Sin peros, lárgate de una vez, es inútil insistir no te permitiré verlo.

Desconsolado por la pérdida de los 5 mil grandes, Emil Lapin se tuvo que retirar. Mientras que camina de regreso, ya un tanto lejos una pequeña hoja explotó en sus pies, cuando quiso reaccionar ya tenía un bastón metálico apuntando su cabeza.

-No te asustes, Emil-dijo quitando el Bastón-, ahora dame los detalles de la operación… Me iré contigo.

-Pero Gambito, tu padre me matará si se entera que te lleve.

-Y yo lo haré ahora mismo si te niegas, te estoy regalando unos días más de vida.

Cuando se ponía así no había Dios ni demonio que pudiera disuadir a Gambito, con todo y el miedo a Shanuk, no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo con él.

Hasta aquí la primera parte, espero te haya gustado. No te olvides de dejar tus recomendaciones y propuestas. Esto lo escribiré tomando en cuenta tus comentarios.


End file.
